


Now, This Is Fun

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: This isn't about getting information from Rush anymore.





	Now, This Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "grabbed by the hair + any"
> 
> (card [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/177921515881) \-- feel free to prompt me!)

She’ll grow bored eventually. She always does; there’s only so much entertainment a prisoner can bring before the inevitable mental break. But this particular prisoner is interesting for another reason -- this is another test for David. They’ve already got what they need from him; breaking someone unused to torture is remarkably simple. The challenge now becomes how far they can push him for fun.

“Hold him,” Kiva says brusquely, kicking Rush’s prone form.

David doesn’t move, just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

She sighs. David can be so dense sometimes, even if he’s incredibly bright. “Hold him upright, you fool.”

David does, dragging Rush halfway to his feet by the collar. “Watch your aim,” he says carelessly. “Make sure you remember he’s the one getting hit, not me.”

Kiva bares her teeth. If David is a spy, then he’ll be hard-pressed to return to his people with Rush’s testimony of today’s events. “Don’t question me,” she says out loud, readying her whip. “Besides, I never miss.” The crack of the whip through the air makes Rush flinch, even in this semi-conscious state, and she gives him a little tap on the ass, just to wake him up.

“Please,” Rush gasps. “Please…”

She bares her teeth, giving David a meaningful glance. He knows exactly what she wants, and he gives it to her, grabbing a fistful of Rush’s shaggy hair and twisting hard. He whimpers again, and David crushes Rush’s face against his chest. The desperate, pleading sounds Rush is making, muffled by David’s shirt, are satisfying enough for Kiva to stay her hand a moment more.

David catches her eye, still holding Rush motionless. “I don’t actually think he knows anything else,” he says idly, sounding bored.

“I’m aware,” Kiva replies, watching the lines of Rush’s back and shoulders tense up further at her reply. He’ll be shaking from the effort of holding his muscles so tightly soon, and when that happens he’ll become even easier to manipulate. “I’m just having fun now.”

She watches David carefully for his reaction.

He just shrugs and resettles his grip on Rush’s hair. “Whatever you say,” he tells her. He looks supremely unconcerned, and Kiva relishes Rush’s anguish as he silently pleads with David to help him. Either David is an excellent actor, or he really is hers now.

“No help is coming,” she says. Rush’s terrified eyes flick over to her. “David isn’t going to help you. _No one is going to save you._ ” In the periphery of her vision she sees David’s fingers tighten further, nails digging into Rush’s scalp. Tears of pain are being drawn out of him, despite his rapid blinking to try and prevent it. She cups his bearded jaw tenderly, then backhands him across the face.

Rush makes a helpless, breathy sound, and he _breaks_. Kiva can see it as it happens, and she smirks. “I didn’t even have to use this,” she says, half-laughing as she holds up the whip. “You can let him go now, David. I think we’re done for today.”


End file.
